Shigure Gets A Job! ShigurexReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: Shigure just isn't making enough money as a novelist, so he gets a job at a book store, meeting a girl that he falls head over heels in love with, and saving her from a dangerous person that is still in love with her.


Here is one for all y'all Shigure fans out there! I know I'm not the only one! You're out there I know you are! If you're not American, (or if you are just simply tired of being American! Ha h), you can just insert any nationality you want

"What do you mean? I've got PLENTY of money. I am a famous author you know."

"I'm sorry Mr. Sohma, but you are practically bankrupt!"

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru couldn't believe their ears. Shigure, not having enough money? IMPOSSIBLE was all they thought.

The man from the bank stepped out of Shigure's office. The three teens walked into his office to see a stressed-out Shigure pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm so sorry Shigure it's all my fault I'll leave your house at once!" shouted Tohru.

"Now now look at Ms. Tohru lying to herself. Tohru, it's not your fault please stay" whined Shigure.

There was a brief silence for a moment, until Kyo decided to start screaming. "You idiot if you were financial trouble, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"

"Kyo, I don't think he knew you brat" said Yuki more calmly, but still annoyed.

"Yuki is right. I had no clue. Well, looks like I'm just gonna have to go out and find myself a 'real' job then huh children?" Shigure stated a little bit more matter-of-factly than he intended to. He stood up and left the room. He wouldn't give up his writing career for the life of him, so he would have to find a part time job. He definitely WASN'T looking forward to this. He wasn't known for really being good at anything else besides writing, so it was going to be hard to find a job. He couldn't play sports (due to the curse of course), he most certainly wasn't an artist, he couldn't play music, was TERRIBLE at math, science and those kind of things, he couldn't cook, and he's not very organized half of the time. He needed to be a cashier or something simple like that. Of course living in a small town, there wasn't really much to choose from. He saw a few 'help wanted' signs, but most of them were for restaurants. He had been out for several hours and was just about to go back home, when he saw a sign in a book store! Of course! Why hadn't he thought of this before! He made up his mind. He would be the cashier at that book store. He walked in and was greeted by a middle aged man. He walked over to the counter to ask the man about the job.

"Oh you want to apply?! Great! As long as you know how to work a cash register and read and write, you're hired! You…do know how to do those things, right?" asked the man at the counter.

"Yes I do! Actually, I'm a novelist myself! I could probably find one of my books in here if you want."

"Oh really!? Yeah that'll be great!" replied the cashier. Shigure walked over to the shelves and looked for a while. He found one of his books, and brought it over to the cashier.

"That's you!?" he exclaimed.

"Sure is!" Stated Shigure somewhat proud of himself. They went through some paper, and before he knew it, Shigure had a job starting the next morning starting at 9 a.m. sharp. Shigure walked back to his house in the woods at the far end of town, feeling a little bit more than proud of himself.

"I'm ho-ome!" shouted Shigure practically sang (he may not be able to read music, but he does have a pretty good voice). To his surprise, Hatori and Momigi had come over to visit because they were concerned about Shigure.

"Shigure, why didn't you tell us you were out of money" Hatori asked certainly.

"Yeah Grandpa Shigure why didn't you tell us?" asked a concerned year of the rabbit.

"Don't worry all of you guys; I got a job as a cashier at none other than a book store.

They all sat down at the low table to eat the delicious meal that Tohru had made, and talked about Shigure's new job. He went upstairs to bed early, so he could get up early. Normally, he liked to stay up late and get up late, but he knew that now that he had a job, sadly, he couldn't do that anymore.

-El time skip-

Shigure walked in through the doors of the book store. He saw the man he met the previous day, and he told Shigure to handle the cash register, so he did. A few minutes later, the man walked out of the room with a young woman and told her to go organize the book shelves. She walked over to the shelves, put on her headphones on quiet enough so she could hear people who were trying to talk to her. 'Does she work here?' Shigure thought to himself. She was American, had (h/l) (h/c) hair, (s/c) skin, and was obviously, gorgeous. Shigure thought a few more 'dirty' thoughts about her, but was interrupted as soon as he heard his name called. He turned around to see his boss, who told him to go over to tell her to take off her headphones; he said it was 'disrespectful' to the customers. He didn't really know why it was disrespectful, but he got off his stool to go tell her. He couldn't help but feel his stomach turn upside down. That left him a little confused. He had met and talked to many pretty women before, but never had pretty women made him feel uneasy. He started to wonder if this was what love was. Before he knew he had walked over to her. She turned around and asked him if he needed help.

"Uh, hi, I'm…I'm…Shigure. No, no sorry I don't need any help. I am the new cashier here. It's just that my boss told me to tell you that you should probably take off your headphones." She looked like she was really mad, and said some things in English that probably meant something bad. "Sorry" she said going back to Japanese. "I'm (name). It's a pleasure to meet you! I wasn't mad at you. My, uh, OUR boss. You see, we kinda have a past, and it didn't really work out, so we don't really get along now." All Shigure did was stand there, hearing music in his head. Next thing he knew, (name) was laughing really hard. "What's wrong" Shigure asked.

"Oh nothing it's just cute! Your face is redder than a tomato!" She laughed

"Oh, uh, I… I… uh" was all Shigure could say before felling obligated to put his head down and walk away.

-El Timo Skipito-

Shigure had had an embarrassing enough day, he didn't want to be asked how it went. He went upstairs to go to bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. He practically cried himself to sleep. He was so embarrassed he didn't want to go back. But he knew that if he didn't, he'd lose everything and would NEVER stand a chance with her. The BIGGER question was, why did care so much? He had this feeling that it was his job to protect her against anything that tried to harm her. He was just so confused…

That night he dreamt about her.

"Shigure! HELP ME! HELP ME!"

He ran to her. He embraced her in his arms.

"I'll never let you go (Name)."

"Take me Shigure."

"My pleasure" and with that he led her off to... (I'll leave the rest to your imagination)

Shigure woke up the next morning covered in sweat. He wasn't too sure what he dreamt about, just that it was probably about her. Trying to get her out of his mind, he got dressed and went downstairs to eat his breakfast. He quickly ate it without saying a word and walked out the door. By this point, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were starting to worry about their canine-like friend. Shigure was anxious to get to work, but at the same time dreaded going.

Shigure walked in the doors to the book store, and saw (Name) and his boss arguing. If they really DID have a past, then did they still have feelings for each other? He hoped not.

Shigure sat at the cash register. It had been kinda slow today, so he just decided to read a book. Not that he was actually reading it though. Whenever (name) wasn't looking, he'd watch her over the top of his book. 'What if she did find out about my curse? I'd have to erase her memories, and I couldn't do that. I'd never be able to see her again' he thought to himself. The thought of not being able to see her made his heart ache. Even though he was kind of a perv, he was still a dog, and dogs are loyal and loving to their humans. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by (Name).

"Hey I just wanted to say sorry, about yesterday for laughing."

"Hmm? Oh it's okay. You have a nice laugh by the way."

"Really? Thank you! It's just that it was kinda cute seeing you go bright red like that."

"Seriously? Y-you think I'm cute?!" (Mental fist pump!)

"Yeah totally!"

Shigure almost screamed with joy. "Well in that case, do you maybe want to go get some coffee or somethin' sometime?"  
"Yeah that would be great!"

Shigure couldn't believe his ears! Just when he thought things couldn't get any better, their boss comes out and says, "Hey guys I need you to stay later and do inventory! I have to take off, but I know you two can handle it!" With that said, their boss left the store. The store was closing in about 30 minutes, so the fact that Shigure was going to be alone with this girl made him a little dizzy.

-Time skip, plain and simple-

"14, 27, 3," (Name) told Shigure. All of a sudden, (Name) tripped on something and Shigure caught her just before she fell. "Oh crap" was all he could say before POOF! He was a dog! (Name) stared in amazement. "I'm sorry (Name) I should have told you sooner." Shigure told her about the Sohma curse. He wasn't going to let Akito know that she knew about the curse, otherwise, 'happiness goodbye'. Shigure slipped off to an empty room so when he changed back, he wouldn't make (Name) think poorly of him.

Shigure and (Name) walked out of the store, and before he knew, he had grabbed her h and was now tightly gripping it. She didn't seem to mind, so he just smiled.

Shigure had invited her over to his house, and so when they got there, they went into his office, drank tea, and talked for hours. She told him why she came to Japan in the 1st place- she wanted to be a mangaka, and draw manga till the day she died. He then told her how he wrote mangas, but couldn't draw, so he asked if she'd draw them for him. She accepted, of course. They talked for a while longer, until that (Name) said it was late, and that she'd better be getting home. Shigure being the gentleman he was walked her home.

"Thanks Shigure, for everything."

"Anything for you my dear" Shigure knew it was now or never. He leaned into kiss her. He cupped her cheeks, and put his lips on her soft ones. She had a look of shock, but after a few seconds relaxed and eased into the kiss. They broke away, both blushing like crazy. "(Name), I…I…I love you."

"I love you too Shigure." He kissed her again, this time with a little more confidence. He licked her lips, asking for entrance. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in, deepening the kiss. Before they knew it, he had been kissing her so passionately that he didn't even realize that he needed air. He pulled back and looked into her bright (e/c) eyes. He so desperately wanted to put his arms around her it made him ache. They leaned their heads in again and they didn't stop making out until (Name)'s phone rung, and they realized they had been standing there over an hour kissing.

-Time Skip brought to you by a lonely cat-

The next day at work became a little more awquard. (Name)'s and Shigure's boss had found out that they were together, and , still having feelings for her, realized he must do something before it was too late and she'd never be his.

That night after work, (Name) was walking to a restaurant. It was late, and she didn't feel like cooking. On her way to the restaurant, someone put their hands around her mouth and pinned her arms behind her back when no one was looking. Her kidnapper whispered something in her ear. It was her boss! He brought her back to his house, and interrogated her, and did some other things to her that made her want to just cry.

A few days had gone by, and no one had heard or seen from (Name). Shigure was worried. He had called her several times and only gotten voice mail, had gone by her house several times only to find no one home, and various other things. It took him a while, but realized that his boss had been acting a little strange. Knowing that he had past relations with (Name), he went over to his house later that night. He opened the door, and found Shigure on his porch. "Shigure!" he heard his name being called from inside the house. He saw (Name) with her hands and feet tied up, wearing very skimpy clothes. Shigure got angry. Before he realized he had punched his boss and was now running towards (Name). "Get your hands off my property" shouted his boss. "I'm sorry I don't think other human beings came _be_ property. That being said, his boss pulled a gun out of his pocked and aimed it at Shigure. He Hugged (Name), turning into a dog. This surprised his boss, seeing that that obviously wasn't normal. Shaking that thought out of his head, he shot the gun and barely missed Shigure, and Shigure lunged at him, biting him. (Name) was now crying. She knew what the result of all this would be. She heard a cry come from the dog, now lying limp on the floor. "SHIGURE! WHY?! DON'T LEAVE ME! NO!" she yelled. Hearing this, he got up, and what was left of his strength, grabbed the gun in his mouth. He wasn't gonna let go no matter how hard his boss pulled. POOF he was human again. He grabbed the gun out of his mouth and shot his boss. He put his clothes back on, grabbed a knife and cut the wires tying up (Name). He grabbed and they ran as fast as they could. They ran to the police station and told them everything.

The next few days, (Name) stayed at Shigure's house. He had insisted that she stayed with him, because it was safer. Of course, every time she told Shigure that she had to go back home, he'd persuade her to stay. So of course, she never left.

Now, I bet your wondering what fate had in store for these two-Well Shigure's novels and mangas became more and more famous, so in the end, he didn't need a second job. (Name) was offered a job as a mangaka, but of course still drawing all the pictures for Shigure's mangas as well. Their boss was sentenced to jail for 25 years. Now I know what you're thinking- what happened between Shigure and (Name). Well. Shigure eventually proposed to (Name), and of course she said yes. They got married, had two children, and yes, as cliché as this is, lived happily, ever, after.


End file.
